


Последствия необдуманных действий

by CathrineBush, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередная высадка, которая пошла не так, как планировалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последствия необдуманных действий

**Author's Note:**

> Галлюцинации; немного гуро; нецензурная лексика.

Леонард сильнее сжимает зубы, старательно игнорируя волны боли, расползающиеся по телу от раны на бедре. У него есть еще несколько доз обезболивающего, но он не хочет тратить драгоценный запас, пока не станет совсем плохо. Хотя кажется, что хуже уже быть не может, а он почти висит на Споке, который тянет его вперед, по направлению к точке транспортации.   
  
Леонард даже задумывается, когда же все пошло по пизде в этой высадке, и приходит к выводу, что это произошло, когда он споткнулся о корень дерева, а из кустов на него выпрыгнула зверюга с очень большими зубами и очень острыми когтями. Спок, конечно же, среагировал моментально, но тварь успела распороть Леонарду бедро, прежде чем получить заряд оглушающего луча.  
  
Следом за зверюгой из кустов высыпали колоритные местные, которые обступили Спока и хлопали его по плечу. Пока еще работающий переводчик выдавал нечто восторженное, а Леонард пытался одновременно стянуть края раны и нашарить в своей сумке антибиотик, кожный регенератор, медицинский клей и фляжку виски. Ему и думать не хотелось, сколько всякой дряни попало в его организм с этих ни разу не безопасных когтей. Чертовы инопланетные твари.  
  
Спок опустился перед ним на колени, совершенно спокойный и собранный, и выполнял все распоряжения так, будто проработал с Леонардом несколько лет, понимая его с полуслова. И философски игнорировал грубую ругань, которой Леонард пытался выразить свое отношение к произошедшему, к этим туземцам, планете, капитану «Энтерпрайз», космосу и жизни в целом.  
  
На третьей весьма болезненной инъекции у Леонарда помутнело перед глазами, и он вцепился пальцами в плечо Спока, но тот невозмутимо наложил повязку и помог подняться.  
  
Леонард упустил, в какой момент Спока накормили какими-то ягодами, буквально сунув их ему в рот. Услышал только несколько рычащих фраз, которые переводчик озвучил как «подношение великому воину, придающее сил». Леонард тогда еще удивился, насколько сумел с затуманенным от боли разумом, что Спок не отстранился и проглотил ягоды, не прожевав.  
  
И вот сейчас они пытаются добраться до точки транспортации, у Леонарда перед глазами темнеет, а кожа Спока, которой он касается пальцами, становится все горячее. Он бы сказал, аномально горячей для вулканца. Не хватает трикодера, чтобы провести обследование. А еще он бы не отказался дозы препаратов, чтобы не чувствовать боль, которой полыхает нога.  
  
— Спок, ты как, нормально себя вообще ощущаешь? — Леонард заходится в кашле от скручивающей судороги в ноге, мысленно вновь проклинает сраного хищника, которому «повезло» на него наткнуться.  
  
— Я ощущаю изменения в реакциях организма, но они не повлияют на мою продуктивность. Волнение обо мне нелогично. Вам нужно сосредоточиться на аккумуляции собственных ресурсов для сохранения духа — кажется, люди говорят именно это, когда пытаются подбодрить друг друга в тяжелой ситуации, — Спок старается говорить как обычно, но Леонард даже в своем дерьмовом состоянии понимает, что что-то идет не так.  
  
— Спок, у меня распорото бедро, я не смог толком остановить кровотечение, а рана стянута чуть ли не металлическими скобами. Мы черт знает где, без связи с «Энтерпрайз», и местные туземцы накормили тебя какой-то дрянью, от которой ты стал горячим, как печка. Ты уверен, что мне стоит сохранять присутствие духа? Я вот уверен, что мы в глубокой заднице.  
  
На какое-то время между ними повисает тишина, которая прерывается криками птиц и шелестом листьев над головой. Леонард все сильнее стискивает зубы — кажется, что боль расползается от ноги выше, охватывая все тело лихорадкой. Для полного счастья ему не хватает долбанного заражения крови, которое приведет к смерти, если они не доберутся до медотсека в ближайшее время.  
  
— Доктор, румянец так эстетично подчеркивает ваши скулы, я просто не могу отвести взгляд, — Спок внезапно облизывает губы, а Леонард зажмуривается и считает до трех — может быть, тогда он очнется и все это окажется дерьмовым кошмаром?  
  
Но чуда не происходит, а он слышит, как Спок затаивает дыхание, ожидая каких-либо комментариев на свое откровение. Леонард бы и рад отцепиться и отойти подальше, чтобы не провоцировать Спока больше, но тогда он рухнет на землю как подкошенный. Поэтому он делает над собой усилие и просто шагает дальше, стискивая зубы.  
  
— Доктор, вам необходимо сменить повязку. Вновь открылось кровотечение, — сейчас голос Спока звучит почти обычно, и Леонард косится на него подозрительно, но послушно садится на камень, к которому тот его подводит, и стонет от боли.  
  
— Далеко еще до чертовой точки? — Леонард дрожащими пальцами снимает пропитавшуюся кровью повязку и изучающе смотрит на рваные края раны. Блядская тварь, он бы сам ее сейчас пристрелил, была бы возможность. Ошметки плоти вызывают волну дурноты, хотя обычно Леонард к подобному относится спокойно.  
  
— Пять километров, доктор. Уберите руки, вы бесполезны, пока вас так трясет, — Спок отводит в стороны его пальцы, а Леонарду неловко видеть его перед собой на коленях. После странной реплики о красоте скул — особенно.  
  
Леонард сглатывает, разглядывая Спока; он говорит себе, что пытается без трикодера определить симптомы помимо повышения температуры, но по факту просто старается отвлечься от накатывающей волнами боли. Спок придвигается ближе, осторожно обрабатывая края раны гипоспреем, а Леонард отмечает зеленоватый румянец, покрывающий скулы и кончики ушей Спока, и хмурится недоуменно.  
  
— Доктор, насколько нормально мое желание попробовать вашу кровь на вкус? — Леонард заторможенно переводит взгляд на Спока, мечтая притвориться, что ему послышалось, но тот смотрит на него напряженно. От раны по ноге распространяется онемение — подействовала заморозка и обезболивание, и только поэтому Леонард не почувствовал, как Спок вымазал пальцы его кровью.  
  
Скажем так, это выглядит… отвратительно? Но Леонард почти всхлипывает от облегчения, когда слышит сигнал коммуникатора, раздающийся с пояса Спока.  
  
— Это пиздец как ненормально, Спок. Как только мы попадем на долбанный корабль, я не выпущу тебя из лазарета, пока не просканирую полностью. Не хватало нам только маньяка-вулканца, двинувшегося на терранской крови. Ответь уже на вызов, черт возьми, — Леонард зажмуривается и пытается прогнать волну необъяснимого ужаса, охватившего его при виде сумасшествия во взгляде Спока.  
  
— Спок на связи.  
  
— Спок, наконец-то ты нашелся, — взволнованный голос Джима звучит музыкой для Леонарда, и он облегченно выдыхает. — Ты в порядке? Где Боунз? Его сигнал невозможно отследить.  
  
— Доктор рядом со мной. Мы живы. Капитан, возможна ли транспортация? — голос Спока не выдает того, что буквально минуту назад он готов был слизывать кровь Леонарда с собственных пальцев.  
  
— Конечно. Дай только Скотти на вас навестись.  
  
Леонард не дышит до начала транспортации — все еще ожидает подвоха от Спока.  
  
Только в медотсеке он расслабляется и понимает, что больше не хочет быть в группе высадки вообще никогда. Он, черт побери, доктор, а не разведчик.  
  


***

  
  
Мистер Скотт транспортирует их прямо в лазарет, где Маккой чувствует себя гораздо спокойнее и сразу принимается отдавать распоряжения своим подчиненным — и Споку заодно. Тот послушно следует каждому приказу, решив, что споры бесполезны, особенно в его случае.  
  
Спок отстраненно отслеживает перемещения Маккоя, сглатывая слюну — желание попробовать его кровь никуда не делось, но оно поддается контролю. На корабле, в привычной обстановке, это выходит легче. По его расчетам, действие ягоды должно закончиться в ближайшее время, но стоит попросить произвести детоксикацию, чтобы ускорить очищение организма.  
  
Видимо, на вулканцев данные плоды действуют как сильный галлюциноген, иначе он никак не может объяснить видения, которые его одолевают. Спок не хочет рассказывать о них никому и уже жалеет о своих откровениях насчет собственных желаний перед Маккоем — слишком долго ему пришлось налаживать отношения, чтобы так легко все испортить.  
  
Но никакого вулканского самообладания не хватает, чтобы прогнать видения распятого перед ним Маккоя.  
  
Спок зажмуривается и вцепляется в подлокотники кресла медотсека, уговаривает себя, что это галлюцинации, которые скоро пройдут, но картинки будто отпечатываются на веках.  
  
Бледное, обнаженное тело Маккоя, пристегнутое ремнями к операционному столу. Ровный разрез тянется от ключиц до паха, а плоть раскрыта, обнажая ребра и внутренние органы. Спок видит собственные руки, испачканные по локоть в крови, он ощущает тяжелый железистый запах крови, забивающий ноздри, от которого становится дурно и кружится голова. Но все равно тянется ближе к Маккою.  
  
Усилием воли он заставляет себя открыть глаза: с одной из коек слышится ругань Маккоя, живого и невредимого, если не считать глубокой раны на бедре, — кто-то из медсестер все же заставил его лечь. Спока на секунду отпускает, и он тяжело дышит. Ему одновременно и тошно представлять подобное, и хочется осуществить это в реальности. Он даже ощущает зуд в кончиках пальцев, хоть и понимает, что это психосоматика.  
  
Следующее видение накатывает лавиной, когда Спок пытается успокоить себя поверхностной медитацией.  
  
Он снова находится в операционной, свет ламп режет глаза, Маккой опять лежит на столе. Его тело вновь вспорото от горла до паха, только сейчас между ребрами установлен расширитель, а Спок понимает, что держит в руке вырезанное сердце Маккоя. Мертвые и остекленевшие глаза смотрят в потолок, но Споку кажется, что они следят за каждым его движением. Осуждают его, обвиняют.  
  
Он готов поклясться, что видит, как шевелятся губы Маккоя.  
  
— Как тебе мое сердце, Спок? — ворчливый голос эхом отдается в голове Спока, заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности. — Стоило того?  
  
Спок замирает, сильнее сжимая пальцы на бесполезной теперь мышечной ткани.  
  
— Стоило оно того, Спок? — голос гремит громче — теперь уже по всей операционной, заставляя дребезжать стекла. — А, Спок?  
  
Спок озирается, отмечая, что его пульс превышает все нормы, а уровень адреналина в крови зашкаливает, но все равно он не понимает, откуда звучит голос, потому что Маккой мертв.  
  
— Спок! Эй, Спок, очнись! Кристина, подай седативное, у этого гоблина сейчас сердечный приступ начнется. — Спок недоуменно морщится и моргает — прямо над ним возвышается живой Маккой. — Что, пришел в себя? Будешь знать, как в рот всякое дерьмо тащить. Ты точно типа умный? — Маккой водит трикодером и не перестает сверлить его взглядом.  
  
Спок ощущает смятение, но когда Маккой делает ему несколько инъекций, дергается.  
  
— Это детоксикатор. Выведет из организма ту дрянь, и будешь как новенький. Никаких сердечных приступов в мою смену, — Маккой щурится, а Спок выдыхает. У него нет ни сил, ни желания, чтобы спорить.  
  
Но одно Спок знает точно: он не хочет видеть мертвого Маккоя никогда больше. Даже в галлюцинациях.  



End file.
